drawerfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Freestyle Royale
The transcript of a freestyle royale in the Drawer wiki chat, featuring User:Iamthelegion, User:Epicnail, User:Bobdave, User:Randomeverythingish, User:HappySmileyGuy, and User:Andrew0218. Legion: You wanna face the champ with no losses Imma 379 noscope you with bossness Nail: legion plz you have to sneeze Legion: But I'll be serious for the first time in chat in months Prove that the sole crat of the Drawer should be dunce Even HSG will be crying when I let loose upon poozers Andrew, basic fact, Bogart > Bogard any day losers HSG: Legion plz that's impossibru I kick wolves like you in the head with my shoe Andrew: Nail, I hate to tell you, but you're about as greedy As the emote you use to spam chat, Waluigi When it comes to creating wikis, you're the worst Created a whole useless wiki to quench your power thirst Legion: GG is no OG, Nail not epic, Flare Blitz was not very effective And should I even get started on Andrew and HSG, I'm active Ninja every single one of you lameos period, even Random You guys fell off a verbal cliff in a six failure tandem It'll be Nail that'll be thrown in the hamper, rather the bin Let's pretend I'm the pantagonist of MK, SHAO KAHN WINS Yeah, but he could never have beaten YTK YTK would win easy, a fact to say Bobdave: Should I battle YTK to prove it Why do you have such an obsession with Dan anyway Legion Legion: To prove me right, sure go ahead and fail Wait, is the freestyle still on? Hmm Nail? (Yes) IDK Jude Don't mean to be rude Man I hate lag, and we all know that Nail be-eth the sole cause So let us all open fire on him now and obliterate him without pause Bobdave: It's apparent that you've no talent Legion, hush down little bitch Your lyrics are hit and miss, whereas mine are spit and dis Nail: Legion I believe your time is up and I don't mean your block This is socking chicken brings a whole new meaning to cock Legion: More spit than diss I have to say, I saw your videos I have more subs than you with no posts, your Hideo-s ANNOUNCER: Now it is Legion and Andrew vs Nail and Bobdave vs Random vs HSG vs Flare Legion: Seriously though, this lag has lost me twelve lines I write battles with more characters in less time Than eleven minutes, and u don't even know Timmy's Dads real name Stf Jude, I'mma be on Random's team and the Aussies will take the fame Nail, you don't even rate Wiki Hunger Games, I'd kill you off in the starting slaughter I could kill Jude here typing in Braille whilst drinking a glass of water So this British dunce thinks he's all top when he didn't even face YTK? Your misplaced ego undoubtedly one thing to factor for my win today Bobdave: Yo Andy and Legion, you best be fleeing from this crop I drop top notch raps when you battle with Bob I'm lyrically masterful, you bastards'll collapse Leave you morons with sores on your ass when we clash Legion: You did realise that this be a good old fashioned royale? Just means I'll pitchslap you, nail, Flare and HSG pal And forget YTK, Tim or Grinch could've taken you down Heck, MrSanttu would make Tkid hope your wearing brown Dat DP reference right thur Your foe a tiger, but the potato is the cur Nail: Bob's got skill. Verbally, he'd murder YTK. You'll fade away to obscurity, like phlannel boxingday more rappers in a battle doesnt make a battle better but me and jude are really rude when us two get together Legion: Bob may have skill, but that would never possibly apply to you Nail How many times have you been beaten now? You're off the rails Your victory here less likely that your battles as real ERBs Bob the Builder, I'd rather listen to STOC on Camp Kidney Bobdave: But I beat the lads who beat Grinch and Tim And Dan's raps are weak, I'd easily beat him So get lost fanboy, there's no place for you here Fear the potato, dear, kiss my dirt covered rear ANNOUNCER: Andrew has left chat Legion: Hey Jude, you gonna get nailed when you face an Irishman Gobble up this potato and then swing a banless hammer and IDK why you think I would need an accomplice to beat you to here Roundhouse kick you out, Using the fist under my Norris beard That's right, such skills I'll roundhouse kick you two with a fist Turned a nail and a potato into an iron and carbo rich mist You have gripes about rhyming, Mr Shrek rhymes with booby Time to leave like my partner go watch me some Scooby Dooby DOOOOO! Nail: Legion, there's no way you'll ever be defeating me Seriously, what kind of freak would pretend to be Dean? All the battles you've posted? Very unnecessary. Gotta give you credit, makin' Jason actually scary Legion: This is two on one, and yet I'm still here dominating Nail saying a battle is unnecessary, hypocritic hating I Kaio-Ken like Goku, slicing in like Eragon with a "Brisingr!" Tenner out of 10, not to mention a Lantern ring like Spurzngr Coming out of the night like I'm Batman, who gives a damn about Pokémon outside gen 3? It was me who made BBVA and Gangam, yet a mere founder thinks themselves an enemy? Random: bob and nail the 2 inanimate objects thinking there coll but really there rejects legions giving it all hes got but what hes got isnt alot ANNOUNCER: THE END!!! Who Won? Legion Nail solo HSG Andrew Bobdave solo Bodave + Nail Random Category:Blog posts